real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany Norwood
Brittany Norwood is a Maryland woman who murdered coworker Jayna Murray in a yoga shop in 2011. The case became known as the Lululemon murder. Norwood inflicted a very large number of injuries on her victim before pretending to police the pair were the victims of unknown assailants. She is serving life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. Background Norwood had stolen merchandise on the day of the killing, and it is theorized this motivated the murder.Prosecutor: Brittany Norwood Stole Merchandise Before Killing Jayna Murray On March 11th, 2011, Norwood and Murray together closed the Lululemon Athletica sportswear shop in Bethesda, Maryland.Lululemon victim was alive through most of beating Thereafter Norwood inflicted more than 330 injuries on MurrayLululemon Killer Norwood: 'I Am Truly Sorry' using eight different improvised weapons in a twenty-minute onslaught. Norwood used a rope to strangle Murray and a metal merchandise rod to strike her head before finishing with knives. Murray was alive and suffering for most of the attack, receiving 107 defensive injuries and leaving a trail of blood as she tried and failed to evade her assailant via the back door. Employees at a neighboring Apple store heard the pair arguing followed by Murray begging for her life but did nothing to assist or summon help. Norwood left Murray's body in a pool of blood in a back room, moved the victim's car, and used men's shoes from the store to create bloody footprints. She cut a hole in the crotch of her jeans and tied herself up with her hands above her head in a bathroom. When the crime scene was discovered the following morning she was unresponsive to first responders and flinched when touched. After hospitalization, she claimed two masked men had followed her and Murray into the store when they returned to retrieve a forgotten wallet. She said the men sexually violated her with a wooden hanger and murdered Murray when she resisted. The story fell apart under investigation. Medical examiners found neither woman had been sexually assaulted and the only footprints came from Norwood and a pair of men's shoes that were still in the store. Norwood's blood was found in Murray's car, which Norwood explained as due to the assailants forcing her to move it and telling her to return in ten minutes or be murdered. She was charged with first-degree murder within a week of the crime, at the age of 29. At trial she admitted second-degree murder, claiming she killed Murray in anger but without intent before doctoring the crime scene in a panic; the jury did not believe her and she was convicted of first-degree murder. On January 27th, 2012, after apologizing to Norwood's family, she was sentenced by Judge Robert A. Greenberg to life. Trivia * The 2017 Lifetime film, Secrets of My Stepdaughter, was loosely based on Norwood's crimes. The film starred Tiera Skovbye as Rachel Kent, a character based on Norwood. References Category:List Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Incriminator Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Wrathful